


Ignacio Morales is a Superstitious Man

by writedbychris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, La Llorona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writedbychris/pseuds/writedbychris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea, meanwhile, has no time for such poppycock. Something she might regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignacio Morales is a Superstitious Man

Everyone knows Ignacio Morales is a superstitious man, Andrea thought. Lately he had been complaining loudly and frequently about his wife's evening strolls by a nearby creek. "La Llorona," he would say, "she'll take her, and I'll lose my wife and my unborn child." Maria Morales was far more rational, and she ignored her husbands protestations. 

Andrea lived in a large, secluded house, more than a mile away from anyone else. She enjoyed the feeling of having all that space to herself -- and her son Alex. She worked from home, and usually only went into town to take Alex to and from kindergarten. She hadn't always been so isolated. It was the death of her own husband that caused her to become withdrawn. He had been cleaning leaves from the gutters. Somehow he slipped and fell.

Andrea sold custom-made dresses. A local news station was on as she worked on her current project. There was a hopeless update on the months-long search for a college student that had gone missing in the next county over. She wondered if Ignacio Morales blamed "La Llorona" for that as well.

When she was done she found Alex, told him she had a dress to deliver, gave him the usual words about behaving himself while she was gone, and kissed him before leaving. She always left the doors unlocked, even when she was gone. No reason to fear anything out this way she believed. The only thing that stayed locked was the garage, but only to keep Alex from getting into her tools.

She didn't know why she put as much effort into this dress as she did. It was such a waste of a pretty dress. When she got to her destination she undressed, and put her new white dress on. As she stepped into the creek she said aloud, "such a waste." She sat down in the shallow water. It only came up to her waist, but it was enough. The water was cold, but Andrea was a person with focus. 

Eventually Maria arrived. Ignacio was with her. Good, Andrea thought, I'd love to see how he reacts. She began to cry out. She could barely hear the argument in a mixture of English and Spanish through her own wailing. Rational Maria won out and descended into the creek. Andrea repaid her kindness and rationality by pulling her down and holding her under. She thought Ignacio could be heard pleading in more Spanish, but she was too intent on enjoying the moment to pay him much mind.

When she had finished the job, Ignacio was nowhere to be seen. The simple man is even more cowardly than I assumed, she thought. She dragged the body out of the creek and hid it in the back of her truck.

Back home, in her garage, she changed out of the dress, and put on an old, blood-stained jacket and a pair of gloves. She pulled Maria's body out of the back of the truck, and dragged it to an area of the floor that sloped down into a drain. She walked over to her work table and pulled open a drawer full of bladed tools. Andrea had been wondering how long a fetus could last after its mother had died. She pulled out a Bowie knife, and with several deep cuts felt confident that the job was done.

There was a knock on the door. "Mommy, are you home?" she heard. "I'll be in in a minute," she responded. There was a sink in the corner that allowed her to clean up. She filled it up and left the dress in it. Maybe it was salvageable. 

She filled up a bath for Alex. Once he was in it she decided to have another look at her dress. She walked back downstairs and into the garage. The dress however was not in the sink. As she began to think a several plausible explanations, she walked around her truck to where Maria's body should be -- and wasn't. The door slammed behind her.

Andrea rushed out of the garage and followed a set of wet footprints up the stairs. They led to the bathroom, where Alex should have been. Her hand trembled on the doorknob, before she hesitantly opened the door. Her heart began to sink as she first saw the red-tinted water in the tub. But then she saw Maria in the white dress. Alex must have gotten out already, she thought. It was only then that she started to question how Maria could still be alive and why there was no trail of blood. She didn't wonder long; she dropped to her knees and wrapped her hands around Maria's throat. Maria almost seemed surprised. She was barely able to struggle against Andrea however. This time Andrea held her under for several minutes after she stopped fighting, her fingernails digging into Maria's neck.

When she was satisfied that Maria would not be getting up again, Andrea remembered Alex. She checked his room, but he wasn't there. She wasn't worried by this at first -- he had probably heard the sounds from the bathroom and hid, she figured -- but as she checked each room, calling out for him as she went, she became increasingly frightened.

She was about to check outside when she heard the sirens. She opened the door to see two police cars pulling up. Out of one came Sheriff Dan Morings. She could see Ignacio inside the car. 

"Hey Dan, I," she began, considering lying or asking for a warrant. But she felt defeated. "Her body's in the house. I can't find Alex. Help me find my son," she pleaded. She was placed into the back of one of the cars, as Sheriff Morings and two other officers searched her house and the surrounding area. 

After a short while the two officers got back into the car. Neither of them looked at her. 

"The woman is one thing," one of them said, "but the kid? And what was with that act? Does she think she's going to get away with blaming a dead woman for drowning her son?"

"You don't believe her?" the woman in the driver's seat said as she started the ignition.

"No more than I do Ignacio."

"What, you don't believe he was really led here by 'La Llorona'?"

He laughed, "everyone knows Ignacio Morales is a superstitious man."

**Author's Note:**

> I like the core idea i had here. I'm not so sure about the execution. I'll probably rewrite this at some point.


End file.
